Where lightning left its mark The REBOOT
by Roxy-Bluff
Summary: Join our two new heroes as they journey through trying to figure out their powers and find their place on the YJ team. What exactly would it mean? Double the amount of adventures, intrigues and events of course. YJ team 2 OCs


**Where lightning left its mark. The reboot.**

 **Chapter 1.**

 **Disclaimer. We only own our OCs.**

 **A/N: As you can guess from the title it's a reboot of the story** **TheGreenScar** **and I wrote ages ago. We thought we could give it a second life since we wrote ourselves into a corner with the version 1.0. We really hope you'll like it.**

 **Gotham City. One Year After The Events of Endgame: 12:40 AM**

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

The sound echoed through the penthouse apartment in Gotham City. "Scar I know you can see me, you don't fool me." The voice sounded all too familiar.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." A grumble came from the other side of the door, the locks on the door loudly clang around before the door finally opened revealing a very displeased looking individual. "What do you want Rich-...I mean Dick." You could almost taste the venom coming from that sentence.

"Nice outfit." Dick smirked as he looked at his friend's attire. "Are those Batman PJ's?" Dick had to physically bite his tongue to keep from blurting out in laughter, if there's one thing he's learned in all his time around Kryptonians is you do NOT piss them off, and Scar was no exception to this rule - being 6'5 and 245 pounds of solid Kryptonian powerhouse it would be no small feat to give the little bird the ability to fly high, without any way to land, even if Scar was a hybrid.

"They were on sale, I saw some Nightwing ones but I didn't want to have to dig through the trash bin to get them out." Scar smirked as he turned the bird's words on him.

"Funny." Dick walked past Scar and looked around the apartment, Scar was someone of simplistic taste but this was just sad - the apartment looked the same as the day they had bought it except for a few touches here and there. "At least you managed to buy a couch and a TV, seriously Scar you really need to do something about this..." He continued to look around, on the fridge is the invitation that was given to him by Batman himself to join the Justice League or help with the YJ team like Nightwing.

"Even if Batman is keeping your existence a huge secret it's only a matter of time before you're found out."

"I know, but I like enjoying the peace and quiet for now - Gotham in winter is especially nice when the snow falls." Scar closed the door and walked across the living room to the massive window that overlooked Gotham city skyline - the weatherman had said it was suppose to stop snowing around 6 PM but by the looks at how heavy it was falling it didn't seem to have any indication of stopping.

"As much as you would like me to believe that this is just a friendly social visit I assume you're here for _her_." Scar turned and looked at Dick who threw his hands up in surrender.

"What? A friend can't drop by and say hello after a night of patrolling?" He joked, Scar's blue eyes never even flinch. "Fine you got me, I'm here to see how she's doing." He sighed and walked down the narrow hallway to a room at the end on the left, as the door slides open an almost fairy tale site greets him.

A girl lying on a bed with the covers drawn neatly over her is soundly sleeping as if nothing in the world could hurt her, her long brown hair was a mess across the pillows and only added to the surreal scene. The medical machines at her bedside gave off a soft beep as her chest rose and descended with each breath.

"Has she awoken?" Scar shook his head in response.  
"I took a look at her cellular structure and it's nothing like I've ever seen in any human before, it's almost like lightning itself is resting inside her. But that's not the weird part." Scar walked over and pulled the curtains back, the snow falling even heavier since their walk down the hallway.

"Watch her breathing and heartbeat and then watch the snowfall." Scar crossed his arms.

Dick cocked his head but did it anyway, even though it's a minute change, every time the girl exhaled the snow seemed to slow its descent, and every time she inhaled the snow fell harder - Dick was puzzled before it finally hit him.

"You don't think that she is responsible for the weather do you?" Dick asked incredulously, sure the snow definitely changed with each breath but that was a bit of a stretch.

"You and I both read the file that I recovered that day, _Project Blizzard_ wasn't just about predicting weather patterns, it was about controlling them - and not only did LexCorp succeed in this endeavor, they blew all of our earlier predictions away. This girl is the culmination of their research, a being that could not only control the weather, but use it as an immense weapon of destruction." Scar walked over and sat beside the sleeping girl.

"The file didn't have her civilian name, just the number - R.O. xy731. We still don't know where she came from." Dick walked over for a closer look, Scar placed his hand over the girls head - Dick watched as a soft red energy emanated from Scar's hand and encompassed her forehead. "Seems you got your powers under control, although I must say that having telekinetics along with all those Kryptonian powers is kind of cheating."

Scar let out a chuckle as he pulled his hand back and looked at it. "Yeah, it took forever to get used to the Kryptonian powers, I'm only scratching the surface with this." He opened and closed his hand.

"Which reminds me, any luck figuring out what that other part of your DNA is? I haven't been able to tie it to ANY known DNA in the Batcomputer which leads me to believe that it was something from your planet." Dick has been scouring every known database trying to find even the slightest hint on his Krytonian friend's hidden side.

"No, the last thing I remember is being put into cryostasis for the journey to another solar system - As you know I was originally tasked to find planets suitable to be terraformed by Kryptonian scientists, but to survive the long trip and the immense rigors of long stay cryostasis we were altered at birth, probably even before." Scar thought back on how he managed to arrive at this planet. "We never asked any questions because we thought we were saving our people, but it turns out it was all for nothing..." Scar had known when he left the planet it was doomed, but there was nothing he could do - for all his powers now, he was powerless to change the past.

' _I guess he knew that if they were desperate enough to send people into space to try and save their planet, they must have been truly desperate._ ' Dick could only offer his silent condolences for his friend's loss.

"Anyway, I've been thinking and I guess it's about time we awaken the sleeping beauty." Scar looked back at Nightwing.

"Are you sure, we have no idea what she can be capable of…" Dick's curiosity usually got the better of him in these situations, but being only a human he had more than enough reservations about waking someone who can turn him into a bat flavored popsicle.  
"I looked inside her mind a little, she hasn't been brainwashed and probably doesn't even know she was experimented upon, hell, she probably doesn't even remember who she was - but I sense no hostilities within her mind. Besides, it's not like we can keep her sedated like this forever."

"We need to talk to Batman about that. Even if she isn't hostile we cannot take any risks. Backup also wouldn't hurt. I'll contact Batman about it. Till then, just keep an eye on her, okay?" Dick turned to leave.

"Okay."

 **~XXX~**

 _A week later._

Batman walked over to the bedside and looked the sleeping girl up and down like he had X-Ray vision "Are you sure she isn't a threat?" He looked at Scar.

Scar shook his head. "As far as I've dived into her head she doesn't seem like it, but that's not what bothers me," he walked to the opposite side of the bed and touched the girl's head, his hand glowed faintly red. "As far as I can tell, she's never been woken up for more than a few seconds after her first initial sedation..."

"Which was?"

"Two years ago..." Scar pulled his hand back, Batman stared at the girl for a few more minutes, weighing if it was worth the risk of waking her or not...waking up and realizing you now have powers or even waking up in a new environment could lead to her losing control and leading to disastrous results.

"Have you perfected the defense field that you have been working on?"

"The Kinetic Shield? Yeah I've perfected it but I've only ever tested it against my powers, no telling what her powers will do to it." The shield was designed to take energy used against it to reinforce itself, in theory its defense powers are next to infinite but that has only been tested against Kryptonian powers.

"Do it, we need to know if she is a threat that needs to be kept under or if she is able to cope with what she may be now." Batman began to back away slowly. "We will be outside the room watching through the glass, make sure the field is completely up before yo-"

"Yeah, yeah, I got this," he ushered Batman and Nightwing out of the room, it might just be his genetics or the fact that he was in the Kryptonian military but the more danger presented itself, the more fired up he got. "Rem, lock the entire Apartment down, code 9 - I don't want ANYTHING getting out of here in case the shield doesn't hold."

"Yes sir, commencing lock-down." A small blue transparent sphere of Kryptonian A.I. appeared in the middle of the room controlling six inch molded Kryptonian metal and Titanium shutters closed over all the exits including the skyglass that looked over Gotham city, Scar had invented this along with Batman as a fail-safe for if Kryptonite didn't work on any of the Kryptonians. They called it "Black Steel" because the material resembled black obsidian once it had cooled - using 100% of his power it would take him 3 minutes and 15 seconds to break through the material, far longer than anything they had up until that point. After the shutters had closed off every door and window except for the viewing window that looked into the room Scar was in, a White-Blue energy washed over the walls like water particles, once it had covered every corner of the room it glowed a bright blue before dimming back down to its original color, signaling that the shield was running at 100%.

Scar walked over and started shutting down the computers that were keeping the girl sedated, once all the backups had been shut down he started lowing the dosage until the computer flashed.

"WARNING: ANY LOWER WILL RISK CONSCIOUSNESS. DO YOU WISH TO CONTINUE?" A "Yes/No" icon flashed in front of him, he slowly moved the cursor to "Yes".

 _'Please don't be evil_.' Little did any of them know of them know the impact of his next actions had on their lives.

 **YES** ….

 **A/N: Thank you for reading!** **TheGreenScar** **and I will appreciate your opinion, so please leave a review telling us what you think of the reboot.**

 **~ Roxy x**


End file.
